earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Diana of Themyscira 2
Characters * Steve Trevor * Diana Location * National City, VA * October 2nd 2001, 1127 Local Time VOX Archive * Diana: clatter, sigh Hera help me... Where is it? groan, footsteps * Steve Trevor: opens, footsteps, door quietly closed whisper: Diana, I got something I need your eyes-'' gasp startled: Oh, I'm sorry, you're not decent! * '''Diana:' scoff Not decent? Strange, I considered myself to be quite exceptional. * Steve Trevor: sigh What? No... I mean, you're not dress- Wait... Is this the new uniform? * Diana: chuckle It is. What do you think? * Steve Trevor: Whoa! Wow... clatter I'm gonna sit down for a spell. Where's the couch? I, uh, was just working out. * Diana: Of course, be my guest. chuckle It's the same spot as usual. Sorry, it's behind all those parcels. Want me-? * Steve Trevor: chuckle, footsteps, clatter Don't be silly. I got it... clatter See? There! I did it myself. * Diana: chuckle Suit yourself... clatter, sigh I am sure songs will be sung of the mighty Steve, "Mover of Cardboard". footsteps, clatter Sorry about the mess. Most every piece of this... "uniform" that your government supplied came in a box of its own. footsteps So, what do you think, Steve? Is this me? * Steve Trevor: chuckle I wasn't at the gym. Sorry I lied. I had to sit down. I am lightheaded looking at you. I like it... * Diana: I'm sure you do... giggle, footsteps as will all of those soldiers overseas, I am certain of that. footsteps, clatter, groan, footsteps, clatter, sigh, groan By Hades' beard, this is infuriating! * Steve Trevor: Is something the matter? * Diana: sigh In all my excitement to try this new uniform on, I misplaced some things... * Steve Trevor: You'll find it. I believe in you. You're smart... Way smarter than me. Actually, I don't know why you bother with me. * Diana: chuckle Thank you for the praise, but Steve... Please don't put yourself down like that. * Steve Trevor: sigh No, I am the one who is sorry. Since we met, I don't think I've done the best at representing the masculine ideal. Far from it, really... Truth is, I'm really not such a pig. No... No, that's not the truth. I am. Even now, sitting here, I am hating myself for interrupting your search for whatever it is you're looking for over there. * Diana: chuckle Okay... Now you have lost me, Steve. Why that reaction to a simple inquiry? * Steve Trevor: sigh As you bent over to sort through all that, I had a stellar view of your perfect star-spangled buns. * Diana: Steve... * Steve Trevor: No, no... Let me finish, Diana. Please. I know I am a pig. A womanizer even. I've been one for a long time now. That woman, Dr. Kapatelis, she said something to me the other day that made a lot of sense. I brushed it off in the moment, but it's been playing out in my head a lot lately. She said I was afraid of being hurt. Again... and well since I met you, and have been working with you so closely as of late, I've come to know you and I think I'm starting to realize that you're the type of woman that would never hurt me and I'm thinking I'm starting to fall in- * Diana: Steve! clatter, magical thrum You found the Lariat of Hestia! Now the costume's complete! * Steve Trevor: I was sitting on that?! expletive! That's why I said all of that?! groan Uh, I... I can't believe you let me do that! * Diana: I did try to stop you, but you seemed to be working through some things... Wait, are you... Are you blushing? * Steve Trevor: rapid footsteps Look at the time! I got a... a meeting. footsteps, door opens, door closes * Diana: 7.2 seconds, footsteps, standing mirror adjusting, feet shuffling Well... he ain't wrong... giggle Trivia and Notes * This scene was inspired by one in the 2009 Wonder Woman Animated Film. Links and References * Oracle Files: Diana of Themyscira (2/4) Category:Oracle Files Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Steve Trevor/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances